


canary

by Mario



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, liam is so in love with zayn, liam is wondering, no capital letters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario/pseuds/Mario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка на пять (на самом деле, шесть) слов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	canary

**Author's Note:**

> Цвет, литейных цех, март, фонарь, мимика. Канарейка.

если бы к виску лиама приставили пистолет и вежливо-саркастически попросили ответить на пару вопросов, лиам бы засмеялся. ну правда, это было бы так забавно. заброшенный литейных цех (или какой-нибудь другой, например, метало-прокатный), стул посреди пустого помещения, ободранный колченогий стул посреди грязного, пыльного, забитого мусором помещения, несколько придурков в черных (или синих) масках, и лиам пейн собственной персоной, облаченный в драные на коленях джинсы и еще что-нибудь пафосное, с приставленным к виску пистолетом (9 калибр, самый обычный пистолет. или 39, это уже чуть немного серьезней – в случае чего, его мозги разлетятся по самому неприглядному полу, который он когда-либо видел, то есть который еще хуже кладовки, где лиама пару раз закрывали еще лет в 11-ть). и ему зададут вопрос, на которой, совершенно точно, у него не будет ответа.  
у него спросят: «уважаемый мистер пейн, вы помните условия контракта?». он кивнет, но тогда ему зададут другой вопрос. к примеру, зачем он сделал еще одно тату. запрет на тату в их контрактах не прописан, если бы это было так, то гарри и луи заплатили бы столько неустоек, что им бы пришлось продавать друг друга в рабство на сутки или месяцы, чтобы расплатиться. да, тату ларри слишком красноречивы, по ним можно проследить их мысли и желания, можно знать, как сильно они хотят быть принятым этим миром. и тату лиама тоже говорит о слишком многом. если бы она могла и вправду говорить, то лиам бы бед не насчитался бы – они бы сыпались, и сыпались, и сыпались на его голову, или, что хуже, на голову Зейну или сразу всей группе. у него бы спросили: «зачем?». но лиам не смог бы ответить. вместо этого он бы только улыбнулся, и сам, наверное, не знал бы, что он улыбается. просто он бы вспомнил о чем-нибудь (о ком-нибудь). он бы вспомнил мартовский вечер, теплую уютную постель, книгу с разодранными страницами (кто-то из них упал, кто-то за кого-то зацепился, а «алиса» просто шмякнулась на пол вместе с ними, зажатая между их телами, приговоренная к немедленному смертельному приговору посредством раздирания), сладкий, едва теплый чай, теплые объятья и теплую, прекрасную улыбку Зейна.  
а если бы ему задали другой вопрос? что-нибудь типа «зачем ты поцеловал Его на сцене»? он бы тоже тогда не ответил. он бы вспомнил, как они гуляли поздно вечером, как никто не знал, куда они ушли, как на Зейне была кофта канареечного цвета, как лиам потом замерз и они целовались под мягким оранжевым светом фонаря, будто окруженные светом софит, и втайне друг от друга представляли, что они на сцене, а не в безымянном городке, и никто не знает, как их зовут и что они вообще здесь.  
но у его виска все еще был пистолет. он был холодным, твердо и неприятно давил на тонкую кость, обтянутую не менее тонкой кожей. он был смертью, его слова были смертью, и поэтому он молчал. лиам не мог говорить, он все еще вспоминал.  
вспоминал мимику Зейна. как Он щурился, когда смеялся, как Он дергал головой в такт музыке, а Его глаза были слегка прищурены, как Он стонал, как кривил Свои губы, какими мягкими и сочными Они были на вкус, как нежно Его руки обхватывали лицо лиама и Зейн хрупко целовал его, как Он грустил, когда ревновал, как Он злился, когда ревновал. лиам вспоминает это все, счастье и нежность затапливают его, в груди странно покалывает, и хочется смеяться и танцевать, но он привязан к стулу, руки связаны в неудобном положении, а к его виску приставлен пистолет ( то ли девятый калибр, то ли на тридцать больше).  
лиам поднимает глаза, его губа закушена, он хочет плакать и хохотать одновременно. это сильнее его, это сильнее его чувств, но что он точно не будет делать, так это говорить. говорить о Зейне, говорить о их татуировках, говорить о чем-то, что принадлежит только им.  
лиам думает, какого цвета будут мозги влюбленного человека, которые разметало по грязному, пыльному полу.


End file.
